mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tōru Ōkawa
| birth_place = Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | URL = | agent = Mausu Promotion }} is a seiyū from Kagoshima Prefecture who is affiliated with Mausu Promotion. He is a Hanshin Tigers fan. Voice roles Television animation * Ai No Kusabi (Iason Mink) * Amatsuki (Tadajirō Sasaki) * Baki the Grappler (Kuraishi, Antonio Ikari) * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto (T.B. Glover) * Bleach (Kariya Jin) * Blood+ (James Goldsmith) * Case Closed (Ryūichi Arai, locutor) * Cheeky Angel (Banfuji) * Crayon Shin-chan (Shop manager) * Detective School Q (Shūzō Orita) * Doraemon (edição da TV Asahi, Março de 2005) (Nobita com 57 anos de idade) * Fantastic Children (Tō-chan) * Figure 17 (Shin'ichi Ibaraki) * Flame of Recca (Narrator, Kondo, e Shigeo Hanabishi) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Roy Mustang, Bidō) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Wohl) * Futakoi Alternative (Ainosuke Futaba) * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu (Captain Garris, Daiya's father/Doctor Tsū) * Gals! (Yamada) * Gasaraki (Kiyomu Yonetani, Tatsumi Wakisaka) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Saitō) * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (Saitō) * Ginga Densetsu Weed (John) * Godannar (Ken) * Gunslinger Girl-IL TEATRINO- (Unnamed lieutenant colonel (Episode 9)) * Hakuoki (Kondo Isami) * Hakushaku to Yōsei (Professor Carlton) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Jirō Tomitake) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Jirō Tomitake) * Home Movies (Coach McGuirk) * Honey and Clover (Mario Fujiwara) * Innocent Venus (Maximus Drake) * Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori (Hiroyuki Mogi (7th episode)) * Kekkaishi (Tatsumi Mino) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Hiscreif) * Macross Frontier (Jeffrey Wilder, Elmo Kridanik, George Yamamori) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Genya Nakajima) * Mahōjin Guru Guru (Shinto priest, Kumomonga) * MegaMan NT Warrior series (BowlMan) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Uzumi Nara Athha) * Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ (Nyx) * Nintama Rantarō (Moheiji Henno) * Pandora Hearts (Zai Vessalius) * Planetes (Norman) * Pokémon Advanced Generation (Suzumura) * Pokémon * Power Stone (Octo) * Pumpkin Scissors (Ranke) * Romeo x Juliet (Giovanni) * Saiyuki (Crow Man (Episode 16)) * Shiki (Toshio Ozaki) * Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Kōzō Ukita) * Soul Eater (Death Scythe) * Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra (Mattalast Balory) * Tears to Tiara (Arawn) * The Law of Ueki (Diego Star) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Kyouki, Shōkō) * The Vision of Escaflowne (Gaddess) * Transformers: Armada (Optimus Prime) * Trinity Blood (William Walter Wordsworth) * Utawarerumono (Sasante, Inkara) * Watership Down (Kehaar) * Zatch Bell! (circus director) OVA * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Rufus Shinra) * Geobreeders (Hound Yoda) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Mattohēfā) * .hack//Liminality Volume 1 (Doctor Makino) Theater animation * Atashin'chi (Executive secretary) * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Rufus) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation I: Heirs to the Stars (Apolly Bay) * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Roy Mustang) Video games * Advance Guardian Heroes (Ginjirō) * Dawn of Mana (Masked Guru) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (Kondo Isami) *Hakuoki Zuisouroku (Kondo Isami) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) (Kondo Isami) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) (Kondo Isami) *Hakuoki Yugiroku (Kondo Isami) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Joseph Joestar) * Kingdom Hearts II (Iago) * Max Payne (B.B.) * Onimusha (Tokichiro Kinoshita) ** Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (Toyotomi Hideyoshi) * Ratchet & Clank (Clank) * Samurai Shodown VI (Kibagami Genjuro, Liu Yunfei and Yagyu Jubei) * Sengoku Basara series (Tokugawa Ieyasu) * Sin and Punishment: Sora no Kōkeisha (Deco Gekishou) * Sonic Adventure (Pachacamac) * Soulcalibur IV (Nathanial "Rock" Adams) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Nathanial "Rock" Adams) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Norton) * Street Fighter III 3rd Strike (Ryu) * Street Fighter IV (Gouken) * Super Street Fighter IV (Gouken) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden (Mizal Touval) * Tales of Destiny (Daris) * Tenchu (Rikimaru) Dubbing roles * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (Gigolo Joe) * Third Watch (Monte 'Doc' Parker) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Elim Garak) * Sesame Street (Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Count von Count, Snuffie) * Teletubbies (Tinky Winky) * Batman Begins (Ra's al Ghul) * Resident Evil (J.D.) * The Matrix Revolutions (Link) * Transformers Animated (Ratchet) External links * Toru Ohkawa's Official Fansite * Toru Ohkawa at Mausu Promotion * * Toru Ohkawa at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:1960 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Kagoshima Prefecture ar:تورو أوكاوا it:Tōru Ōkawa ja:大川透 pt:Tōru Ōkawa ru:Окава, Тору zh:大川透